


Apologies

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x07, Episode Related, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, a little slice of kevin, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is back, and Dean's glad - really, he is - but there's a few things he needs to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

Dean shifted uncomfortably as Cas stepped out of the bathroom, having clearly angel-mojo'd himself clean despite the water Dean had heard running. It was him. It was Cas. From off to his side, he heard Sam.

            "Yeah, much better, Cas. You look great, buddy, I'm glad you're back. I'm just…gonna run out for a bit. Get some stuff. I'll be back." Dean half-registered Sam crossing in front of his path, and then the sound of the door opening and closing.

            "Dean?" Cas' voice was tentative.

            "Cas." Dean said roughly. "You…how did you get out? I saw you, Cas, you didn't get out. I saw you let go. I-" his breath hitched. "I let go. I let you down. Again. Like I do every single damn time someone needs me."

            Cas closed his eyes briefly. "Dean, it wasn't your fault. You are not responsible for everything."

            "Like hell I'm not, Cas. I could have gotten you out. I should have gotten you out." Dean stood up and started pacing impatiently. "But I let you go. You slipped, and I didn't try hard enough, and I got pulled away by the portal."  Cas shook his head.

            "Dean, you don't understand. I pushed you. I didn't slip. I pushed you so that you would be saved. I didn't want to get out, Dean. I needed to do penance. For…" he trailed off for a minute. "For all the things I did on earth. For betraying you."

            Dean's eyes shot up to meet Castiel's. "Cas. I forgave you a long time ago. You didn't - damn it, Cas! You didn't have to do anything." Cas reached out and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, stopping the other man's agitated movements as he squeezed lightly.

            "But I did, Dean. Perhaps you don't believe so, but I needed to do it. For myself, if nothing else. Perhaps that's selfish, I don't know," he said, looking down at the ground briefly. He lifted his eyes again before continuing. "But I wouldn't have been any good to you if I'd come back with you. The guilt would have…it wouldn't have been good. And I'm telling the truth. I don't know how I got out. But I did, and…and my first goal was to find you, Dean." Dean felt his eyes fill with tears and he blinked rapidly, trying to force them back.

            "I missed you," he said hoarsely before closing the distance between the two of them with one quick step and wrapping his arms around Castiel. He gripped the back of Cas' newly-clean trenchcoat and buried his face in his neck, mumbling, "I missed you. I missed you so damn much, Cas."

            Cas stretched his arms up and wrapped them around Dean's neck, holding him tightly. "I know. I know, Dean. I missed you too. I'm sorry." Dean sniffed slightly and lifted his head from Cas' neck.

            "Don't apologise, you dumbass," he said quietly before dipping his head slightly to capture the angel's lips with his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: Fix 8x07, to include confessions and a kiss!


End file.
